Your not alone
by ang c
Summary: Missing scene fic from Best Defense.


Title: You're not alone.

Author: Ang C

Rating: PG13

Pairing: H/Cal

Spoilers: Best Defence

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing (not even a little piece of Eric) it all belongs to the excellent people at CBS. Except when I borrow them for my dreams!!!! Thanks to the writers for letting me borrow the characters – I promise to handle with care.

Authors Note: Missing scene from the end of Episode 'Best Defense'. Hagen has just deposited Calleigh's dad in her car after rescuing him from a bar. After which Hagen left leaving Calleigh with such a defeated look it just begged me to write this story. In my imaginary world their relationship is now over and Horatio is coming to the rescue!!!!

Detective Calleigh Duquesne couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot with disappointment and emotional pain. Her dad was drunk again. It was just too much, she felt as if her whole world had collapsed. Calleigh berated herself for once again believing her dad's promise that he would change, when would she learn.

So she stood there, in the dark garage, silently contemplating what a mess her personal life was. It was as if she was waiting for something but didn't know what, her thoughts drifted to the one person who could make all this better.

A smile spread across her face at the thought of the red headed man who meant the world to her. Maybe it was time she shared all this with him, surely he would understand. He knew how important family was and how hard it could be when they made mistakes in their own lives and left you to pick up the pieces.

Calleigh knew he was a caring man; he had a strong empathy for the feelings of others. She knew he cared for her; after all he had been there for her ever since she moved to Miami to work for him. If only he felt the same way for her, as she did for him

Then, almost as if Calleigh's fairy godmother was granting her wishes, the object of Calleigh's daydreams materialized in front of her.

"Hey Horatio" she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, smiling in an effort to cover her pain.

"Calleigh is everything alright?" he asked thoughtfully, seeing right through the front she was putting on.

Calleigh was in so much emotional turmoil, she just wanted someone to help her, so in this moment of weakness of need she decided to be honest

"Not really, I've got a problem" but as soon as she spoke Cal regretted beginning to open up on such a personal issue to her boss.

"But you shouldn't worry about it" she backtracked quickly, had she gone too far, although he was her friend he was still her boss. Was it too much to ask for help, she might love him but how much did he really care about her. The idea that he didn't return her feelings hurt just as much as the disappointment she was also feeling over her dad.

Horatio, as astute as ever, realized Calleigh was now unsure of herself, after actually admitting she needed help. H reached out to her, tilting her chin up gently with his fingers so he could look into her eyes and assure her of his sincerity, his willingness to do anything for her as he said.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong"

She looked away not wanting to see the pity in his eyes.

"Cal, look at me"

She shook her head, refusing, feeling totally foolish over the direction her dreams had taken a few minutes ago.

"Calleigh, honey, look at me"

His warm rich voice was so tender and welcoming she could no longer refuse her hearts desires and looked up into his blue eyes. Horatio's heart sank when he saw reflected in her own eyes her pain and how broken his beauty was, he knew he needed to help her before she was totally lost.

Quietly she whispered "My father" as she pointed to the front seat of her car. That's when Horatio noticed the other man asleep, "Cal, What's going on?" he asked confused.

"He's drunk, I gotta take him home again" she bit out, upset as usual over the parts of her life she couldn't control.

Horatio, always the perceptive one realized that this situation had been plaguing Calleigh for most of her life and she had come to the point where the pain was destroying her. His heart sank again at the thought of what she had been going through and the fact that she was doing it alone.

"Let me help you Cal" he said desperate for her to realize she was not alone, reaching out to touch her shoulder, he gently ran his hand down her arm to take hold of her hand. As he hid so a feeling of warmth spread through Calleigh that she had never known before. But she was still hesitant to share her burdens.

"It's my problem H, you don't need to get involved with my family problems" Calleigh sighed she didn't want Horatio to feel obligated, but she gripped his hand tightly as if it was a lifeline.

"Let me help" Horatio reiterated "I want to help you; you don't have to face this alone. I'm here for you"

Calleigh was finally fed up with dealing with everything alone; listening to his tender voice and sincere words she capitulated and accepted his offer of help. "Okay, if you follow me I'll take him home and then we can talk." She squeezed his hand not wanting to relinquish the contact.

Realizing that she was too fragile at the moment to accept the hug he ached to give her, Horatio settled for a warm smile and simple touch. Reaching out with his free hand to tenderly stroke her cheek he uttered tenderly "Okay Cal, that sounds good. Remember you can trust me, I'm here for you."

With a small smile at her boss Calleigh left him to get into her car and drive to her father's condo.

As Horatio followed behind in his own car he was thinking about Calleigh and how relieved he was that she was finally going to let him help her. He was pleased, not that she was hurting, but that she was letting him into this part of her life. He had loved Calleigh ever since he set eyes on her, when he was looking for a ballistics expert to fill a hole in his team. She had filled that hole and more, he loved Calleigh with his whole being but he had kept those feelings to himself not wanting to scare her or overstep any boundaries.

H didn't really expect her to return those feeling, as much as he desperately wanted her to, but he was not going to let her hurt alone. He was going to make sure she realized in him she had someone she could turn to and discuss anything, however silly it seemed to her. He was going to ensure that she realized he would not laugh or censure, that he was there to make her happy and help with any burdens she had.

Eventually the trio arrived at her father's home and after helping Calleigh put her father to bed Horatio finally gave in to the urge to hug his southern beauty. They were standing by the driver's door of Calleigh's SUV as Horatio pulled her tighter within his embrace no longer able to cope with seeing her pain.

Calleigh felt as if she had come home, she felt safe and protected, she wished she could stay here forever and shut the whole world out.

"Calleigh" Horatio whispered as he soothingly rubbed his palm down her back "Come back to my place, its closer"

Not moving from this warm and comfortable place she nodded in his arms. H reached down to gently cup her cheek and lift her head so he could look directly into her eyes and hope that she could see in his eyes all the love he had for her. "We can talk, beautiful, as much or as little as you want, but please trust that I will not let you down."

Finally they pulled apart and Horatio made sure she was securely in her car before he left to get into his own and they drove the short distance to his home.

Horatio's home was relaxing, typical Miami, light coloured and very cozy. I was the first time Calleigh has been here and secretly she hoped it would not be the last,

Horatio had led her to his lounge where she was now curled up in the corner of the extremely soft white leather sofa. H was in the Kitchen fixing coffee for both of them, despite the heat she was feeling cold, most likely a reaction to all that she has been through. H returned to the lounge with two steaming mugs of her favorite beverage, taking the cup from his extended hand, Cal wrapped both her hands around the warmth and breathed in the heady scent.

Horatio sat down next to her close enough to let her know he was there but not to close to crowd her, realizing she was still feeling a little fragile. They sat there in a friendly silence with only the soothing sounds of the waves crashing on the nearby beach. As she finished her coffee Horatio heard her gentle sigh and decided now was the right time to see if he could get her to talk to him.

"So, I am imagining you rescue your dad fairly often" his voice was soft

"Yeah"

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"There's not much to tell really, it's not a happy story"

"That's okay honey, talk to me about it"

Taking a deep breath "my Dad's an alcoholic H, it's not something we're proud of but there it is. He's been like it ever since I can remember" tears began to fall as she recalled all the pain she had been through.

Unable to stand her pain he placed his cup on the coffee table and gently took her cup and put it down next to his.

"Sweetheart" he said pulling her trembling form into his arms "It's nothing to be ashamed of, share it with me"

"He's been like it for years, When I was younger" she stumbled over the words" he would become abusive"

Horatio could have sworn his heart stopped beating at her admission "You mean he used to hit you" H tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but it was hard. He pulled her closer into the shelter and protection of his body unable to bear the thought of what the younger Calleigh had endured and how it still had the power to hurt. Needing something to hold onto Calleigh wrapped her arms around his strong torso.

Calleigh continued "he still drinks and keeps promising he's going to stop but just when I believe it may happen he starts drinking again. Every time he does I rescue him from whatever dive he's in and make sure he gets home safely."

"Oh Honey. Why didn't you say something to me, I would have helped you" Horatio tightened his hug gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I couldn't Horatio; it's not exactly the thing you admit to your boss"

"Forget I'm your boss Cal, I'm here as your friend, as someone to talk to"

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but sometimes it's hard to admit you have family problems."

"True, but now that I know Cal, I can help you. You can talk to me whenever you are feeling low. I'll always make time for you"

"Thanks" she said as the tears began to dry up and she snuggled into Horatio's body holding on tight accepting his warmth and protection, whilst secretly hoping for more.

They sat there wrapped in each other's arms both thinking how good it felt, how right it was to be in this position.

For Calleigh it was the perfect ending to a crap day, she was here in the arms of the man she loved. She finally realized why it hadn't worked with Hagen, he wasn't Horatio.

Horatio was silently working out how to talk to Calleigh about his feelings. She felt right in his arms, fitting perfectly into his body and hopefully his life.

"Cal, honey, you okay there" he asked trying to gage how she was feeling.

"Mmm" she responded too content to move or speak.

"Horatio?"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you a personal question?

"You can ask me anything"

It was a night for revelation so Calleigh decided to go for it, after all, she had already hit rock bottom, what was the worse that could happen. "What's going on between you and Yelena?"

Stunned by the question but hoping the reason behind asking it was what he hoped for he replied "nothing, she's just my brother's wife and a friend."

"So you don't love her?"

"Only as family, my heart belongs to another"

Calleigh's heart sank feeling totally stupid at misreading his signals, she tried to move away "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, it's just..." She couldn't finished she was too devastated to find he loved another; she tried to move away again.

"What is it Cal, Why do you ask?" he pulled her close wanting to stay like this forever but not realizing the distress his words had caused.

"It's nothing, I just thought... no never mind I'm just being stupid" she tried again to pull away not wanting to be so close to something she couldn't have.

Horatio noticed her distress and looked down into her eyes realizing what she was trying to say he tried to reassure "Cal, honey look at me" as she looked up he continued "I'm talking about you" he looked lovingly into her eyes and lifted a hand to tenderly stroke her cheek "I've loved you since we met. I kept quiet as I didn't want to pressurize you in any way."

Calleigh stilled and looked deeply into his eyes seeing the honesty and the love there; she realized she could trust him with her heart as well as her problems. Suddenly she smiled feeling infinitely better than she had all day.

"I love you too Horatio Caine and always will"

With that admission Horatio did what he had wanted to do for 3 years and passionately kissed his ballistics expert and most treasured friend.

As they kissed Horatio drew Calleigh closer holding her as tight as he could, Calleigh's arms were wrapped around his torso pulling him closer, she needed to feel him close to prove this was real.

Horatio's hands were everywhere tenderly touching and stroking as if he was making up for lost time and memorizing his Calleigh. Cal just hung on tight taking the ride with him wherever he wanted it to go. As the kiss became more passionate Horatio, wanting to get as close as possible, eased Calleigh down to lay fully stretched on the sofa.

Realizing he may be going a little too fast, Horatio slowed their kiss so that he could finally pull away from the drug that was Calleigh's lips, not wanting to break the connection completely he pressed a kiss to each corner of her eyes and her forehead.

Finally he stopped, they lay face to face wrapped in each others arms quietly absorbing the moment and secretly thanking all the situations that had brought them to this moment. Horatio reached up to cup Cal's beautiful face gently in his hands gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs in a loving gesture meant to soothe, He asked tenderly "You okay Calleigh?"

"Yeah wonderful" she said dreamily "I just never imagined you felt this way it's like a dream come true." She too reached up to touch the face of her loved one, gently stoking with her fingers as if memorizing features that she already knew so well, but was finally free to touch.

"I know what you mean. You realize that now I have you, I'm not going to let you go"

"Fine by me lieutenant." Finally feeling like injecting a little humor into the day "I don't want to be any where except by your side"

"And that's where you staying, my love, right by my side, you're not alone anymore"

With that they settled down on the sofa with Calleigh resting on Horatio's chest listening to his heart beating reassuringly in her ear. Horatio's arms were wrapped securely around her sweet soft body; Cal was where she belonged in the arms of her savor, in a place she intended to stay.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
